


Invisible

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: James always wonders what happened to make Sebastian the way he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am like five minutes from the next day lol

He didn't know all that much about the Moran's family life. There wasn't much to look into and the children were very good at hiding thing they didn't want people to know. What he did know was that something happened because all of the children were excellent at hiding. Sebastian being the best at it, below him Marry and then Severin at the bottom. This ability to hide ran hand in hand with their skills. Severin was a brute and loved to use his hands, and though born a beta he was far more dangerous than most Alphas. He had skin as thick as crocodiles and he wasn't all that pretty to look at. Then there was Mary, she was a wonderful spy. She could change her appearance, nature and even scent if she so choose. She blended with the people and thus, she was good at getting secrets. Sebastian on the other hand was well, he was a perfect shot and a perfect assassin. He could make himself disappear, become invisible to all those around him. For some strange reason he is able to hide his scent from those around him, and for that James is great full for, but also no so.  
It was frustrating not knowing where his sniper was and even with his technical eye he still couldn't always pinpoint the man. Today was one of those days where he wished beyond anything that Sebastian was just around the corner lingering out of site. It had started off as a bad day and just got worse. Carol Powers, an enemy from his childhood had showed up several months ago asking for help. He hadn't given it to the man. He didn't help Rapists, the man had gotten someone else to help him. But he had promised that James would pay. That day it seemed had come, a missed dose and now he was pinned to his own desk with the brute of a man leaning over him. He smelled just like James had remembered from high school, old and stale. James squirmed, in the past he had been taken out of heat, this though especially different. He wanted an alpha, but the only one on his mind wasn't around. Still though he couldn't help calling out for him.  
“Sebastian,” it was soft and almost a wine.  
Carol laughed a cruel laugh, “oh your pretty bodyguard can't save you. I'd make him watch if he tried.”  
James whimpered that didn't sound at all like fun. Fat hot hands dragged over his body as they began tearing at his clothing. Neither heard the secret exit open or the soft approach and foot fall. But they both heard the cock of a gun.  
“hands where I can see them, and step away from the boss.”  
Carol for his part did as he was told to frightened to even try and fight. Somehow someone had snuck up on him, and got past his guards out front. James just fell to the floor turning and staring clothing torn at Sebastian. The man's eyes hard and dark.  
He moved Carol out of the way of James and then before anyone could say anything fired one single shot into the back of the man's head. The office door opened immediately and several men came running in. Each were shot dead like their boss as they came through the door. Sebastian then picked up James and began making their way to the car. The first person to try and stop them got a lung full of Alpha scent. A scent that would make a grown man piss themselves. It was times like this that James wondered the most what happened to Sebastian in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> DAY NINE DONE!


End file.
